The Symbol of Victory
by Dis Lexic
Summary: almost getting your soul sucked out is never good for you. Of course, Harry Potter is never normal and only he could benefit from Dementor Exposure. Based on to DZ2s My Immortal Past challenge.


The Symbol of Victory

almost getting your soul sucked out is never good for you. Of course, Harry Potter is never normal and only he could benefit from Dementor Exposure. Based on to DZ2s My Immortal Past challenge.

**Before we begin, this will have nothing to do with Campione!. The reason I say that will become clear once I start. I am currently on the fence as to weather or not to make this a crossover with something else. There will however be elements of other fandoms here so I'll say this:**

**I OWN NOTHING YOU MAY RECOGNISE!**

Chapter 1

Harry struggled weakly against the grip of the Dementor as it effortlessly lifted him of the ground, forcing his head up. He felt its putrid breath on his face as it drew him in, hanging limply as he listened to his mothers screams and watched as darkness encroached on his vision. An instent before the Dementor could take its meal, something deep within Harry went *snap*. An explosion of light erupted from the boys form, instantly vaporising the demon holding him, along with the ones moving to feed from Hermione and Sirius. Those outside the blast radius scattered, screeching in terror as they tried to escape from the bright, burning light.

Before they could escape, however, they slammed into a golden barrier that appeared out of nowhere around the area. The Dementors turned back to the source of there terror as the light began to fade. The being that was revealed from the bright glow was Harry, and yet at the same time, not. His hair, formally a birds nest, now lay flat against his head, with his fringe parted in the middle, revealing a small marking shaped like a kite with an arc below it in the centre of his fore-head. His clothes had changed as well, becoming a white robe with a grey cloak upon his shoulders and a purple belt around his waist. His eyes, formally the colour of emeralds and filled with terror were now a dark forest green and filled with amusement. His entire form was infused with a faint purple glow.

"How interesting," said the being that had been Harry, gazing down at his hands, "It seems that after so many years asleep I have been awoken. Who would have thought that a god of war would fall to a mere Demi-god. Still, the very act of defeat was quite...invigorating."

His musing was cut short as one of the Dementors finally overcame its fear and swooped at the teen, intent on bringing him down. Instead, it found itself caught by the throat as the being in Harrys body looked at it with mild interest.

"It seems that mortals are the same as ever when it comes to messing with magic they can never hope to understand."

there was a loud tearing sound and the Dementor grasped in the boys hand screeched in agony, a screech that rapidly died away as the monster was reduced to ashes. The other Dementors screeched and began bashing on the barrier, trying desperately to escape from the being that could destroy one of there own. The beings lip curled in disgust before he waved a hand, causing a large number of golden swords to appear around him and skewer the spectres, causing them to be engulfed in burning light, reducing them to cinders. The powerful being in Harrys body sneered at the floating ashes that were once Dementors before being engulfed in light. When the light faded, it revealed an unconscious Harry who fell in a heap.

* * *

><p><strong>A Tempest<strong>

**A Bull**

**A White Horse**

**A Camel**

**A Boar**

**An Adolescent**

**A Bird of Pray**

**A Ram**

**A Goat**

**and the Warrior who Wields the Golden Sword.**

**These are the ten incarnations of ****Verethragna****, the invincible God of War and Victory.**

* * *

><p>Harry sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath as the final image of his dream faded. A ten spoked wheel with a pyramid in the centre and two medallions bearing the symbols of a youth and a warrior. When he finally got his breathing under control, he lay back and looked around to see he was in the hospital wing. In the bed across from him, Harry could see Ron with his leg in a cast. Next to him, tossing and turning in her sleep, occasionally whimpering, was the pale form of Hermione, obviously still suffering from Dementor exposure. Just then, he heard a low croon from above him and looked up to see Fawkes perched on the headboard, looking down at him through glowing yellow eyes. Harry reached up to touch the magnificent bird, unaware that his own eyes were glowing the same yellow as the birds.<p>

"Pup?"

Harry snapped out of his trance as his head snapped over to the side of the bed to see his Godfather approaching looking much better than he had last time he had seen the convict. He was no longer wearing the tatty prison robes he had been wearing and was instead wearing smart black robes. His hair and beard had been trimmed and he looked halfway respectable. He still had an unhealthy pallor to his skin, but the change of cloaths had done wanders.

"Sirius?" asked Harry, his voice croaky before his eyes widened and he shot upright in bed, "What are you doing here?! you'll be caught!"

he would have continued but Sirius interrupted him by holding up a hand.

"Calm down Pup," said the Dog Animagus, "You don't need to worry. I'm a free man."

Harrys eyes went wide at that as his mouth worked silently.

"Apparently, Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, wanted to check on case reports for my arrest to see if there were any clues in there as to where I would have gone. Instead she found that I had never had a trial. She showed up seconds before Fudge ordered the Kiss on me."

"S-so that means..?"

Sirius smiled down at Harry.

"Yep, we can be a family."

Harrys grin could have lit up the entirety of London as he through himself into his Godfathers arms.

* * *

><p>Deep in the dungeons under the school, a door slammed open as Draco Malfoy stormed into Snapes office, kicking an empty cauldron out of the way.<p>

"How much longer must I keep up this charade?" demanded the figure as he glared at the Potions Master, "I am not sure how much longer I can keep this up without gutting those two imbeciles who follow me around!"

Snape simply put down the quill he was writing with and placed his hands on the desk, regarding the blond over his hands.

"Well, answer me!" demanded the blond, infuriated by the teachers lack of answer.

The potions professor sighed.

"As impatient as ever I see," he muttered, before tilting his head to the side as an ornate sword slammed into the wall next to his head, "and as short tempered. Worry not, little king. Soon you will be able to cast away the mask you wear. The Second of the three Kings is beginning to awaken."

"I hope you are correct, Architect, for your sake," spat Malfoy before stalking from the room, slamming the door behind him. Snape let out a sigh.

"Why oh why did guiding that brat have to be my repentance?" muttered the man, scratching the small partridge shaped mark at the base of his neck.

* * *

><p>A few days later saw Harry and his friends up and about, just in time for the Leaving Feast. Hermione was still a little shaky from the Dementor exposure and Ron was walking with a slight limp while Harry had never felt better. Ron had been distant with Harry since he had woken up, but the teen-aged wizard hadn't really noticed with all the time spent with Sirius. Now though, it seemed that Ron was over whatever had been bothering him and was laughing and joking with Harry and Hermione as they enjoyed there last meal at Hogwarts.<p>

Abruptly, the buzz of chatter from the Great Hall of thousands of young school children enjoying there food was cut through by a loud scream. Every head in the room swivelled to the Ravenclaw table to see a young blond second year floating above the table surrounded with a nimbus of green light. She floated into the centre of the room.

"**I am the Spirit of Delphi, speaker of Prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Listen well for I bare a message of the Future."**

the girls mouth opened and green smoke began to billow from her, filling the room with the smell of reptiles and the hissing of snakes. The smoke completely filled the room, hiding the walls and creating the illution that the entire school was suspended in a shifting green smoke. When the room was completely full, the voice of the Oracle began to speak.

**Three Kings of old have returned,**

**the King of Knights, the King of Heroes and the King who Wields the Golden Sword,**

**Together they stand or apart they fall.**

**Allies and Enemies alike must fight**

**As the Black Snake Rises to consume all life.**

As the Oracle finished its prophecy, the smoke rushed inwards where it formed a vaporous green snake that slithered back into the mouth of its host who collapsed to the floor, unmoving. Utter silence filled the room before it suddenly erupted into chatter. It was not every day one hears a prophecy from the mouth of Apollos Oracle after all.

**I'm gonna end it there. This chapter feels so awkward, so if its not up to scratch I apologise. Hopefully the quality will pick up in the next chapter. Please leave me a review and make it more than one or two words please.**


End file.
